


The Best Place in the World

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shopping mall was Jess' most favourite place in the whole world. Becker did not feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Place in the World

**Author's Note:**

> For 'the shopping mall' on my Primeval Denial Bingo card. With thanks to clea2011 for prompting.

“Can we leave now, Jess?”

“Ten more minutes! I just want to pop into this one last shop.”

Becker sighed. She’d said that an hour and God knows how many shops ago. He was regretting agreeing to this excursion.

She’d just looked so happy about it, and she’d only wanted a pair of shoes, and surely that couldn’t be difficult.

Becker would never make _that_ mistake again.

“Look, Becker!” Jess said, running over to him with a bit of fabric in her arms. It might have been a dress. He couldn’t tell. “I’ll try it on, shall I? You let me know how it looks.”

“Again?” Becker said. Watching Jess model for him had seemed like an excellent idea at first, but the thrill had now long worn off. He was starting to worry his face would get stuck in the mock-encouraging expressions he kept making.

“I’ll be just a minute,” Jess said, going up on her toes to kiss Becker’s cheek. “You’re being so lovely about this. I know you must be tired of shopping.” She beamed at him.

“I don’t mind,” Becker found himself saying as she went to the changing room.

It wasn’t _that_ terrible, after all.

**_End_ **


End file.
